707 Not 007
by bipolarweeb
Summary: Stop moving!" you chastise, bringing the pack of ice back up to your boyfriend's face. "It hurts," he protests. You press the pack as gently as you can against his swelling eye. "Maybe if you hadn't picked a fight with a guy twice your size you wouldn't be in so much pain right now."


**Excessive use of italics is intentional bc i love being dramatic lol.**

**Drop me a comment and follow me on tumblr at bipolarweeb!**

"Stop moving!" you chastise, bringing the pack of ice back up to your boyfriend's face.

You're both in the living room, sitting on the ratty couch facing one another. You're trying to get a pack of ice onto Saeyoung's swelling eye, but he isn't having it.

"It _hurts_," he protests.

You bite back a frustrated groan. You two have been going on like this for the past ten minutes and you're starting to see the bruising purple outline of where the rim of his glasses dug into his skin from the punch. Said glasses are currently shattered and sitting forgotten on a table in the kitchen.

You feel a pang of sympathy. Yeah, it looks like it hurts.

You press the pack as gently as you can against his swelling eye. "_Maybe_ if you hadn't picked a fight with a guy _twice_ _your_ _size_ you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. It's a miracle you're not bleeding," you add as he flinches against the ice.

"He tried to feel you up! And I was supposed to just _stand_ _there_ and let it happen?"

"No, Saeyoung, you were _supposed_ to let _me_ handle it. Because I'm a grown woman who can handle a dumbass, meathead pervert."

"_Babe_," he tries again, and lightly places a hand on one of your wrists so you'll lower the ice pack. His bad eye is beginning to swell shut, and you can see him trying to better focus on you as he blinks his good eye—which still isn't great considering his glasses are broken and unwearable.

You raise your eyebrows and look at him expectantly.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the _smartest_ idea for me to shove the guy and then say 'What are you gonna do about it,' but babe, I'm a _secret_ _agent_, I figured I could handle a dumbass, meathead pervert!"

"And how did that work out for you?" you ask, raising your voice, exasperated. "Saeyoung, you're a hacker! Not James Bond!"

With that you press the ice pack back onto Saeyoung's face and this time he doesn't try to pull away or grab your wrist. Instead, he replaces the hands you have on the ice with one of his own. You let both of your hands drop.

He breathes in deeply before letting out a large sigh.

"I know," he says quietly, "and I'm sorry I worried you. I should've let you handle it and I shouldn't have let my man-ego get me in trouble. I just love you so much, and I wasn't sure if he was going to try to hurt you."

With his free hand he intertwines your fingers. You bring your conjoined hands up to your lips to give them a brief kiss.

"Saeyoung..." you start, and with your free hand you gently begin to run your fingers through his roughed-up hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," you sigh, "It just caught me off guard the way he grabbed you and threw the punch so quickly. I was completely useless to try to help you and it scared me. We were lucky he was only sober enough for one punch."

You gently brush his bangs from his forehead. "You know I love you so much it hurts. But the last thing I want is for you to get injured in some bar fight because a man tried to flirt with me. I can handle myself."

"And I know that," he concedes, "In that situation, I just reacted; I just wanted him away from you. I wasn't thinking."

You settle in next to him on the couch, putting your head on his shoulder. "Yeah you were," you feel yourself smile. "You were thinking of me. And I love you for it."

You tentatively take his wrist, moving the hand with the ice pack away from his face again. Gently, you tilt his face with two fingers to place a feather-light kiss to his bruising skin. This time he doesn't flinch at the touch.

"I love you, too," he says as he takes your hand and squeezes.

You move his hand that holds the ice back to his face. "Keep that on there so it doesn't swell too terribly," you instruct. "I don't think you'll be able to get out of having a black eye, though. It doesn't look too bad right now, but I'm sure it'll be black and blue by this time tomorrow."

Saeyoung sighs through his nose. "That's fine, I guess. Just don't tell Vanderwood how I actually got it. She'd never let me hear the end of it."

You giggle before nodding and pulling your legs up onto the couch. You cuddle close to him, closing your eyes and tightly holding the hand he doesn't have clutching the ice to his face.

You sit in silence for a few minutes before the sound of the front door shutting startles you both out of your sleepy daze.

Saeran walks through the den, passing in front of the couch you and his twin are sitting on, before the sight of Saeyoung holding ice to his face makes him halt mid-stride.

He looks over Saeyoung; his rumpled clothes, unkempt hair, and then Saeran's eyes wander to the the ice pack his brother is holding to his eye.

A smirk takes over Saeran's face and he crosses his arms, amused. "Did you get your ass kicked, Hyung?"


End file.
